


Meeting

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blushy boi Coby, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Poly Relationship, ZoLuCo, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Luffy sees Coby again post timeskip





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> V short, written in class so prolly a lotta mistakes, but I just wanted to write something for fun. Made this ship as a joke but I'm not getting out of it now. *Glances to my ASLCoby* stay back! Stay back i have enough fics as is!

"COOOBBBYYYYYYY!!!!!" Coby jumps when he hears that all-too-familiar voice. He turns to see Luffy flying towards his ship with a wide grin. A few of his men yell warnings, others try to hurriedly prepare for an attack, and Coby _knows_ he should move, but he doesn't. He only spreads his arms open and welcomes the rubbery boy crashing into him, nearly causing him to fall. There's collective gasps and the distinctive sound of a cannonball dropping onto the deck as Luffy crashes his lips against Coby's. 

Coby turns bright red, freezing up in Luffy's rubbery grasp. Luffy doesn't seem to mind though, and kisses enough for the both of them until Coby finally musters the courage to kiss back. Luffy snickers, smiling into the kiss before pulling back, but doesn't let go. 

"Shishishi! I missed you, Coby! Sorry for punching you that one time, but man, you grew taller again! Even though you were so short before! You're taller than me now!" He laughs, pressing his forehead against Coby's. Coby sighs, relaxing himself and smiling back. He was definitely still a bit red though, there was no denying that.

"Hello Luffy-san, I missed you too. And don't worry about it, I'm not angry. I challenged you knowing full well the consequences of doing so. Anyway, how's Zoro-san doing?" 

"Zoro? He's over there at Sunny, fighting some pirates who wanted to challenge us. They're weak though." Coby chuckles.

"Their captain is worth 83 million berri's, we're here to arrest them because they were causing problems at the island that called us." He replies, giving his team a quick apologetic nod before returning his attention to Luffy. 

"Hn? So you need those guys?" Luffy clinks his head to the side. Coby nods. 

"Yes, can you give them to us, Luffy-san?" 

"Hmmmmmmm...sure! Ah! But only if you give Zoro a kiss, he missed you too." Coby turns bright red again, earning a laugh from Luffy. 

"Shishishi! It's a promise, ok?" Luffy gives a quick peck before letting go and slingshotting himself back to his ship. There's silence now, and the air seems heavy. Coby clears his throat and turns to his team, willing his blush to go away. 

"Uhm…so there you have it. We'll be arresting the 83 million berri captain and his crew...Helmeppo-san will be in command while I collect the criminals…and uh—" 

"Just go already, I got things here." Coby jumps. 

"Helmeppo-san! How long have you—"

"Awhile now, you've just been too distracted to notice." Helmeppo rolls his eyes, and Coby can't find it in himself to deny what he said. So instead, he thanks him and Moonwalks over to the Straw Hats ship. 

"See see! I told you Coby was here, Zoro!" Coby hears Luffy say, he watches as Luffy tugs on Zoro's haramaki to gain his attention. When Zoro finally turns to look at him, Coby nearly forgets to kick his next step in his Moonwalk. He's—Zoro's so much cooler in person!!! He's seen how he looks like now through newspaper articles, but those pictures definitely couldn't compare to the real Zoro!! 

"Oh. You're right. He got taller again, it seems." Zoro comments, Luffy nodding eagerly at his side. 

"Right right?!" Luffy hops and waves him down, so Coby quickly lands before Luffy got impatient and pulled him down forcefully. 

"Hello Zoro-san, I'm here under the name of the Marines to take custody of the pirate crew you just took down." Coby automatically uses his professional voice. Zoro hums, and turns to a cowering lackey on the ground beside him.

"These guys?" 

"Yes, so I'd—" 

"Cobbbyyyyyy!!!" Luffy whines, stretching his arm out to tug on Coby's sleeve. Coby takes a deep breath and runs up to Zoro, kissing him before he could chicken out. He lasted a good three seconds before pulling back and avoiding eye contact. 

"So I'd really... appreciate if you handed the pirates over without…any resistance…" Coby finishes, taking a wobbly step away. He looks up at Zoro, and that was a mistake, really, because he was making an almost feral grin that makes Coby swallow thickly. 

"Hoh? You still do that full body blush? I'm curious how far down it goes." Coby freezes. 

 

"Z-Zoro-san!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Big poly relationship, dating since the dinghy days. These 3 are the original East Blue trio you fools.


End file.
